support tissues. 1. _Hypothesis that EGFR cell-surface signaling is flrejerential for cell migration over proliferation. Our initial studies suggest that ultra low affinity ligands, which signal only from the surface, induce motility but not proliferation when presented at limiting concentrations. 2. Hypothesis that level of integrin clustering alters EGF receptor signaling. We have shown that at least microclustefing of integrins is reguired for growth factor signaling. We will now determine the molecular basis. The successful completion of these investigations will not only yield important insights into the cellular controls of integrin and growth factor-induced signaling, but also provide for the creation of sy;nthetic[ biomaterials scaffolds to promote tissue regeneration. Thisproject focuses on cells that generate .the suppo_!ng I stroma and vasculature. Such a repair-promoting scaffold would be of value to patients with non-healing I wounds, tram-natic or otherwise, and tissue deficits. ] Massachusetts InstRute of Technology Cambridge, MA 02139 University of Pittsburgh Pittsburgh, PA 15261 KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions on Page Start with Principal investigator. List all other Name Linda Griffith, Ph.D. Anne Mayes, Ph.D. Alan Wells, M.D., D.M.S. 11. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Organization Role on Project Dept. of Chemical Engineering & Division Principal Investigator of Biological Engineering MIT Department of materials Science & Co-Investigator Engineering, MIT Department of Pathology Co-Principal Investigator University of Pittsburgh Disclosure Permission Statement. Applicable to SBIPdSTTR Only. See instructions. _ Yes _ No Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Griffith, Linda G. The name of the principal investigator/program director must be provided at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. RESEARCH GRANT TABLE OF CONTENTS Page Numbers Face Page ......................................................................................................................................................... 1 Description,